


texts from last night

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: All Gob does is watch.





	texts from last night

**Gob** : Spent another night at Tony’s.

**Michael** : You really need to get out of there before you fall in love with him.

 

+

 

Tony is still asleep. It’s the most peaceful Gob has ever seen him. His chest rises and falls carefully, not haphazardly the way Gob’s does as he watches. Choked up. Drowning.

His heart skips a beat when Tony stirs, quietly rolling over a few inches closer to Gob. His arms reach out to hold  _ something.  _ Gob dodges the touch. 

He watches. Sun shines through the blinds in the bedroom, over Tony’s face, and all Gob does is watch.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be WAY longer and actually chaptered but it ended nicely at exactly 100 words so i couldn't bring myself to write more but Maybe. maybe i'll add more chapters because i hate myself idk what do y'all think


End file.
